Money honey
by FoolsHeaven
Summary: Wesker is having a surprise for Chirs, he's taking him into a place where Chris wouldn't even dream of getting.


This is for my dear friend Hineko12 whose birthday is today, so happy b-day my love. =)

I'm sure you know what those underlined items are. ;) Maybe you'll find something else familiar from the text too.

Today is also 12.12.12 so of course I had to publish something.

Then a warning! This contains male x male, you have been warned!

**Money honey**

After being apart from Chris for so long, Wesker got a hotel room for the night. It was expensive but he had money to use so why not to use it on Chris and himself.

He went to wait for Chris outside the bar he was working in as a doorman, letting people in and kicking them out. For some reason that Wesker didn't understand**, **he always liked that lousy job. Wesker certainly didn't like the job he was doing because every time they met, he smelled booze and cigarette smoke, even that he didn't smoke himself.

Wesker leaned on the wall near the bar door, waiting for Chris's shift to be over and him to come out. He didn't have to wait long when he came out putting his jacket on. Wesker watched as his face brightened when he noticed him.

"Hey! What are you doing here, Al?" Chris asked, surprised to see his lover waiting for him, a smile spreading across his face.

"Waiting for you. I have a little surprise for you," Wesker responded, smirking back to the man.

They walked a while until Wesker couldn't stop himself anymore. He pulled Chris passionately to a back street with him. He pushed him against the hard brick wall and kissed the man. It had been so long since they had had a chance to be together like this. If he wasn't out of town on a business trip, then Chris was either working all the time or visiting his sister Claire. Wesker could feel how Chris responded to his kiss by moving his sweet lips against his.

Wesker pressed himself harder against the younger man. He would've wanted to have him here and now but he tried to control himself. He brushed Chris's cheek gently during the hot kiss they were having.

Eventually he had to break apart their lips and take a step back. There they stood, just watching each other's faces.

"That was the big surprise you had for me?" Chris asked with a big grin on his face, slightly out of breath from the kiss.

"No, it's something much better," Wesker said, grapping Chris's hand and dragging him to a close hotel where he had gotten a room for them.

Chris face was worth seeing when he realized where Wesker was taking him. His mouth dropped open when he saw the hotel. It was located in rich part of the town, and it really looked like it had always belonged there. The hotel was big like a palace, finest in whole town, there was at least 30 floors and big glass windows all around it. It was all lighted up, only the rooms where wasn't any customers and the ones where lights were turned off by someone living in there, were dark spots in the hotel's enormous glass wall.

"Holy shit! You gotta be kidding me! I walk in front of this place every day but I never even dreamed of staying in it," Chris said amazed, turning his gaze to Wesker. "This place is so expensive that I would never even be able to afford a drink at the bar."

Wesker had to laugh at him a bit. This was Wesker's world; he stayed in places like this every time he was doing business outside the town.

"Get a better job and maybe you could live in one of these," Wesker said with humor in his voice.

The hotels interior was like from a whole another world, the ceiling was high and there was a big crystal lamb hanging high above their heads lighting the room. Walls around them were warm brown, so that it made everyone walking through it to feel like home.

Wesker had already checked in so he just led Chris to elevators. Their room was at the top floor, as Chris had always liked high places so it was only a good thing.

The elevator was roomy and it had glass walls so they were able to see outside. The sight was pretty incredible as they got higher and saw all the more of the city lights against the dark sky.

Wesker had to keep himself from jumping on the man in the elevator, where everyone could see them.

When they finally got up to their floor, he led Chris to the room and opened the door with his key card. Now Chris's face got even brighter. The room wasn't any small and cheap room. It was almost a suite with a big bed, TV, and even a kitchen. It was everything Chris could wish for, and more.

Wesker took Chris's jacket off and smelled his neck, then pointed the bathroom to him with a telling look on his face. Chris knew what he meant and rolled his eyes as he went to take a shower.

While Chris was in the shower washing himself with some proper shampoo, Wesker placed a bottle of champagne that he ordered into a bowl of ice so that it would remain cool.

After that, he placed his memory stick, which was full of romanticmusic, in the stereo device and put the music on.

Chris soon came out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Wesker had to stare at his body; Chris's hair was a mess, as always, and there was still water dripping down his neck and muscles. He got hungrier for the other man the longer he stared.

"Have you seen the bathroom? I could move to live in it," Chris said excitedly. His smile turned into a grin when he walked closer to Wesker.

"As a matter of fact, I have seen it, and I do hope that you won't move in there. I'd like to get you to some other places too," Wesker responded smiling.

He took two glasses, poured some champagne in them, and gave one glass to Chris who took it with a never fading smile on his face.

"What's all this for?" Chris asked curiously.

"I have no reason, just thought that you'd like this. Things like these always bring some excitement in life," Wesker explained, raising his glass to Chris and before drinking the whole glass with just one swig. After that, he waited till Chris had drunk his own and then he put the glasses down.

Wesker got closer to Chris and grabbed the man, pulling him against himself. He laid a rough but passionate kiss on the man's lips, caressing his back at the same time. Chris was already opening his shirt buttons during the kiss. He soon had all of them open and pulled his shirt off, making it to drop on the floor. Obliviously he had missed their time together as well.

Wesker didn't really need to undress Chris because he only had his towel on, which was easy to make fall on the floor, all it needed was one simple hand move. Chris didn't even seem to notice when the towel fell off as he was already working with Wesker's pants. Their kiss parted when Chris moved to kiss the older man's neck. He soon had the belt out of the way and then easily opened the button and a zipper.

By then Wesker couldn't handle it anymore and he pushed Chris on to the large bed next to them. He kicked his own pants off with his boxers and jumped after him. He kissed and bit Chris's muscles all around and gently stroked his member at the same time. Chris felt hot under him, his skin and hair were still wet, but he did smell good, his shampoo had done its job. Chris' hands were wandering on his back as he quietly hummed for his touch.

Suddenly Chris rolled the situation over, and Wesker found himself lying on his back on the bed with Chris sitting on top of him. He sat partly on Wesker's stomach, so he could keep doing the same to Wesker that he had just done to him. Chris had a wild look on his face, and Wesker knew that this night wasn't going to end any time soon, but it didn't matter, they had all night.

Both men rolled over the whole bed, wrestling with each other. Wesker knew that this time Chris would have to stay under him, but it was always fun to let him think that he had chances to get on top of him. Sometimes he got to be on top, and maybe tonight too, but he'd just have to wait for his turn.

When Wesker had played long enough, he pushed the man under him, not letting him to roll them over anymore. Wesker grinned as he pushed Chris's hands down over his head and he leaned down to kiss him and gently bite his lip. He slid his hand down younger man's body, touching every spot he could find. His skin felt so perfect and warm. After that, he reached out to the nightstand drawer and opened it, taking a pack of condoms.

"I want you without," Chris groaned, while watching him, demanding.

"Never fuck without protection," Wesker responded, taking one and ripped it open with his teeth but still keeping Chris' hands up. He placed the condom on his own cock and rolled it down.

Wesker took a better position in between Chris' legs and slowly pushed himself in. He didn't use any lubricant, this time condom's slipperiness had to be enough. Wesker felt how a shiver went through Chris's body as he gasped when he pushed in. After he had himself fully in and deep in Chris he started to fuck him with strong and long movements.Chris let out small moans as Wesker pushed deep into him. It felt so good, a long break always made fucking feel so much better, all the feelings he had were so much stronger, like the desire for more with every move he made.

Eventually he let Chris's hands go and straightened himself. He firmly gripped his hips and sped up his movements. Chris's moans became sweeter and he moved his other hand down to his own crotch starting to jerk himself. Wesker groaned letting Chris to hear how he enjoyed his ass.

"We should quit our jobs and do this more often," Wesker panted and grinned to the man.

"And where would we fuck then? On some crappy couch instead of a fancy hotel like this? No way, you keep working," Chris said huffing and smirking. He seemed to enjoy this place; hotels were always the best places to fuck.

Wesker just laughed at the man and lifted his other leg to his shoulder. Then he replaced Chris's hand from his erection with his own, starting to jerk him firmly. He kept fucking him, forcing those sweet noises of his to escape from his lips. The first round never took long after such a long time. When Wesker felt that he was close to coming, he sped up his hand movements on his lovers cock to make him come first. Chris's body started to shiver and his moans got louder as he got closer. When Wesker finally got him over the edge, every muscle tensed and his back arched accompanied with a loud groan. Wesker didn't need many thrusts after Chris had come to his stomach, when he followed suit, pushing his length in as deep as he could.

They both huffed as Wesker pulled himself out of Chris, taking his condom off and throwing it to the floor. He could clean it up later. He went to lie next to Chris, just a little rest and he would be up to the next round.

"Would you pass me some tissues?" Chris asked and Wesker turned his head towards him, then moving his gaze to his stomach.

"Sure thing, darling," Wesker said, smiling and turned to his side nightstand where a packet of tissues was. He gave one to Chris so he could clean himself up.

They both rested a while before starting to wake up their tools for another round. The next round took a bit longer and they enjoyed every second of it, it was all pleasure. They started late but before long, they were completely done and too tired to fuck anymore. Even Chris had had his chance to take Wesker and he was actually a pretty good fuck.

They slept under the soft sheets with no clothes, making it probably the best sleep either of them had had in a while. They should do this more often, Wesker thought to himself.

In the morning they showered together, just enjoying each other's company. After that, Wesker went to order some breakfast for the both of them with just a towel on his waist.

"Does this place have any painkillers? I think you fucked me so hard that it caused me a headache," Chris complained.

"Check the bathroom closet, I think there should be something," Wesker said while calling to the hotel service number.

He ordered something simple but delicious, waffles, Chris's favorite. After his order was ready, he started to get dressed, collecting his clothes from the floor. He also cleaned all the used condoms and tissues; he didn't dare to leave them for the hotel staff to clean up. Chris got his clothes on too, after he had found the painkillers to ease his headache. Soon after that, their breakfast arrived.

"You're spoiling me to death, you know that?" Chris smiled when he saw the waffles and syrup.

"I can stop doing it if you want me to," Wesker responded with a serious voice, even though he was just playing.

"Oh no you don't need to do that, I'm fine like this." Chris corrected, he wasn't complaining.

When they started to eat, Chris succeeded to cut himself with a knife he used to cut pieces from his waffles. Wesker rolled his eyes. Was it even possible to get a wound with a knife like that?

"Let me see," he said, standing up and walking over to Chris. It wasn't a big cut; Wesker took his finger to his mouth sucking the blood off. "Wait there." He went to the bathroom to get bandage for the man. After fixing his man up, they continued their breakfast.

They had to leave the room eventually so it could be cleaned and passed to the next customers. They both had things to do later in the day, so they split up in front of the hotel and agreed to see later at the bar where Chris was working on.

Two shot glasses were waiting on the table in front of Chris while he was waited for Wesker to show up. His phone rang. It was Wesker calling to say he had a sudden business trip that he had to go, as much as he would have wanted to stay. After the call, Chris sighed, he wasn't mad or anything as this was totally normal with Wesker. He drank both shots himself, stood up, and walked out of the bar since he wasn't working at all that night.


End file.
